Vanisher
Biography Origins He was an early adversary of the X-Men. His first encounter with the X-Men was shortly after his first public appearance as a super-villain. After robbing a bank the Vanisher announced that he was going to steal top-secret government defense plans from the Pentagon. Word of his exploits traveled quickly through the criminal underworld, and criminal bosses from all over flocked to meet with the Vanisher. Believing that with him as their leader they could not be stopped the criminals pledged their allegiance to the Vanisher. Making good on his threat to the government, the Vanisher teleported within the heavily guarded room where the defense plans were located and before the guards could stop him he was gone again. The X-Men met him outside of the building, but were able to do little good. Every physical assault they made against him was evaded with his rapid teleportation abilities before he disappeared entirely. With the country's defense plans in hand the Vanisher sought to blackmail the United States government, threatening to turn their defense plans over to the communists if he did not receive the fee of ten million dollars. Professor X came up with a plan to defeat the Vanisher, and with support of the government the X-Men waited to ambush the Vanisher outside of the White House. The Vanisher arrived with a small army of crooks and mob bosses. Over-confident from his first encounter with the X-Men, the Vanisher was taken by surprise by Professor X's mental abilities. Professor X immobilized the Vanisher by first filling him with great fear then mentally blocking the Vanisher's ability to teleport. He then removed the Vanisher's memories of his powers or even his own identity so that he would no longer be a threat to the world. The X-Men were able to quickly round-up the Vanisher's criminal lackeys, and the Vanisher was taken into police custody. Factor Three The Vanisher eventually regained his memory and joined Factor Three, a subversive organization of mutants who seek world domination. Factor Three is opposed by the X-Men when they attempt to start World War III between the United States and the Soviet Union. The Vanisher meets the X-Men again, but this time it was as allies. The Mutant Master, leader of Factor Three, is revealed to be an alien of the Siris race. The Mutant Master's plan was to conquer Earth. The rest of the group, including the Vanisher, team up with the X-Men to defeat him. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants The Vanisher disappeared for a while. He came out of hiding to fight the Champions. A member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, he used reprogrammed Sentinels against the Champions. He is defeated by them and was trapped in mid-teleportation by Darkstar. He also joined a group of villains to challenge the Fantastic Four, but was defeated. Fallen Angels After traveling in another dimension with Nightcrawler, the Vanisher returned to Earth to lead a group of young mutant thieves known as the Fallen Angels. Eventually they disbanded, and the Vanisher was left to his own devices. The New Enforcers The Vanisher kept to himself for a long period of time, until he was mentally coerced by Asylum to attack the New Warriors and other super heroes. Darkling, a superhuman who also uses energies from the Darkforce Dimension, is defeated and the Vanisher regains his free will. Later, the Vanisher joined a second incarnation of the Enforcers. The New Enforcers are a consortium that operates in obscurity. Along with Eel and a woman named Blitz, the Vanisher became involved in a clash between the criminal organizations A.I.M. and HYDRA. They are confronted and defeated by Spider-Man. Back to Solo Acts of Crime At some point, the Vanisher sought to understand his powers in greater detail. He visited the Darkforce dimension but was captured by its dog-like inhabitants. They forced him to read them stories, to which he responded by recounting his . He is rescued by X-Force's Warpath, who had been manipulated into performing the mission. The Vanisher encountered X-Force on another occasion. The Vanisher later resurfaced as a leader of a South American drug cartel which was producing and distributing drugs that gave superhuman powers (possibly MGH), throughout the Americas. Stacy X, Iceman and Archangel were instrumental in stopping his North American operations. X-Force Vanisher most recently resurfaced in an issue of X-Force. He appeared in issue seven, where he attempted to steal a strain of the Legacy Virus from one of Mr. Sinister's Labs for a member of Bastion's followers who had hired him to do so. Learning of this, X-Force planned to ambush him, though he managed to escape. With Domino now on board, the team learned that Vanisher had some safe houses in Japan. Members from X-Force staked them out, and he was caught and attacked by Wolverine, Archangel, X-23 (to whom he loses several fingers), Domino and Elixir, who heals him and warns him that he had in fact just killed him, though he may want a second opinion. Vanisher went to a hospital where he was examined. More and more doctors came to examine his scans, while he got more and more frantic. He returned to X-Force with his MRI scan, showing an inoperable brain tumor in the shape of an X. Wolverine informed him that the only way he'll live is if he tells X-Force where the virus is. He told them he didn't know; when he was stealing it from Sinister's lab, he was confronted by the Marauders, or at least clones of them, and vanished before they could get to him, dropping the vial as he did. Wolverine had Vanisher teleport them to the lab, where they planned to "burn it all to the damn ground". After teleporting there, X-Force engaged the Marauder clones while Vanisher hid along with Elixir, and merely observed. When The Right stormed in, Wolverine shouted to Vanisher to teleport them, though Vanisher only teleports himself out. Vanisher is not seen until later when the team arrived back at Angel's Aerie, where he was bound and gagged. Back with X-Force, as they prepared for a new mission involving the Friends of Humanity and the Leper Queen, X-23 cuts off Vanisher's ear, because he had been trying to convince Elixir to heal his tumor. He was forced to attend a rally with Warpath as they searched for the latest mutant victim, and tried to escape yet again by attempting to convince Warpath to allow him to teleport them to a brothel in Portugal. Vanisher is a kind of comic relief in X-Force; his cowardly and selfish personality contradicts that of X-Force, and that he is nowhere near as violent as his teammates. However, he has begun to exhibit some sort of loyalty towards the team, and has risked his life more than once to get hem out of a bad situation. During Necrosha, Vanisher proves to be a valuable asset after Warpath gets kidnapped by Selene's inner circle. He manages to rescue Warpath but not before losing one of his arms in a bloody fight with Blink. He and Blink had their final battle on Necrosha, where he and Domino baited her into teleporting. He use his abilities to hold her, allowing Archangel to severely injure Blink which cause her to retreat from the fight. After the fight Wolverine tells Cyclops that Vanisher & Domino are in Brazil for some R&R. Second Coming Knowing that Bastion was targeting teleporters, to prevent the reunion of the so-called "Mutant Messiah" with them, Cyclops gives Domino instructions to bring Vanisher back to Utopia but he hears it and teleports to another place where Bastion's men are awaiting him. Vanisher was then shot multiple times, by Stephen Lang and his army, before teleporting away. He reappered later among a new team of Marauders. Powers and Abilities Powers Darkforce Teleportation: possesses the psionic ability of Teleportation. Apparently the Vanisher traverses the Darkforce Dimension when teleporting from one place on Earth to another. The Vanisher has an extrasensory ability that prevents him from materializing part or all of his body within a solid object. Weaknesses The Vanisher's teleportational range or the amount of mass he can teleport with himself remain unrevealed. It is known that the Vanisher can go from southern California to New York State in a single teleport. Paraphernalia Weapons The Vanisher has guns which shoot sleeping gas or fire energy beams, and once reprogrammed Sentinel robots to do his bidding. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Force Strike Team Category:Fallen Angels Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Utopians Category:Brotherhood Category:X-Men Category:Acolytes Category:Living Category:X-Force Category:Marauders Category:American Category:Post M-Day Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Krakoans